


Wanna go eat ramen?

by ttakjoha (nematoda)



Category: GOT7
Genre: Body Worship, Fluff, Kinda, Lots of kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 03:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8429050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nematoda/pseuds/ttakjoha
Summary: After filming Got2Day, Jinyoung tries to boost Jackson's confidence in a new way. Jackson is very much on board with this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place immediately after the filming of the Jinson Got2Day (2016). If you haven't watched it yet, please do so

When the cameras stop rolling, Jinyoung is quiet, even more so than usual. He gets up to leave, and Jackson follows on his heels. Jackson knows perfectly well they are supposed to film their next Got2Day segments with other members right away, but something is off with Jinyoung and he won’t be able to focus on anything until he knows what it is.

“Jinyoung-ah!” Jackson calls as Jinyoung slips into the waiting room down the hall. Jackson follows him into the empty room and closes the door behind him. Jinyoung doesn’t turn around, but his shoulders are tense and hunched under the drape of his sweatshirt. Jackson’s heart twinges a little at the way Jinyoung ignores him, but he’s is nothing if not doggedly persistent. “Hey! Where’s my hug?”

“Not now,” Jinyoung says, rifling through his bag. His movements are jerky and sharp as he digs out his phone and takes a seat on the couch. He still won’t look at Jackson. Unfortunately, Jackson has never been very good at being ignored.

“Jinyoung-aaaaah,” Jackson whines, coming over to take a seat next to Jinyoung. He hooks his leg over Jinyoung’s and clings to his arm, looking up with what has been described as his “puppy-dog look.” Jinyoung doesn’t try to shake him off, which Jackson counts as progress. He also still isn’t looking at Jackson, which needs to stop, like, now. “What’s wrong?”

“I think you already know,” Jinyoung says, flicking through his phone with the hand that doesn’t have Jackson hanging off of it. Jackson sits back a little at that, and takes a moment to wrack his brain. It must have been something that happened in their Got2Day, but he isn’t sure what. Jinyoung had been laughing the whole time, covering his mouth in that endearing but slightly annoying way of his, eye wrinkles multiplying by the minute. Jackson thinks Jinyoung is beautiful when he laughs, which is why he tries to make him do it so often. If only he wouldn’t cover his face, then the whole world could see it.

“Is it because I made you laugh too much?” Jackson asks, taking a shot in the dark. He had thought the filming had gone rather well because of all the jokes, but Jinyoung obviously disagrees.

“No,” Jinyoung says.

“Is it because I talked too much?”

“No, it’s what you talked _about,”_ Jinyoung grumbles, still focused on his phone and not on Jackson. Jackson loses his patience. He grabs the phone from Jinyoung’s hand and shoves it under his thigh on the couch. Jinyoung finally looks at him, his eyes flashing angrily, and Jackson regrets his impulsivity for the thousandth time that day.

“What do you mean? You’re being cryptic,” Jackson points out, helpfully, he hopes. Jinyoung rolls his eyes.

“Why do you always have to insult yourself when I’m around? It drives me crazy,” Jinyoung says, biting out his words. His stare is heated. Jackson tries not to cower under it. “What is it about being with me that makes you want to beat yourself up?”

Jackson is quiet at that, too shocked to formulate a response. Does he do it that often? His insecurity was what they talked about at the last Got2Day, certainly, but that was a year ago. It’s not like he does it on a daily basis. Although it’s hard not to point out the differences between them, because Jackson is just Jackson, and Jinyoung is, well… _Jinyoung._ They’re not even on the same plane of existence.

“I don’t know,” Jackson admits, feeling oddly ashamed of himself. He detaches himself from Jinyoung and sits back, staring down at his hands in his lap. “I didn’t realize I was doing it. It won’t happen again.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jinyoung sighs. “I just hate it when you talk about everything you dislike about yourself. It seems like you do it more when I’m around, like you can’t shut up about everything that’s wrong with you.”

“It’s because I trust you,” Jackson insists, because it’s true. He can talk about anything and everything with Jinyoung, and Jinyoung always knows what to say to make him feel better. “I trust your opinion. I know you’ll tell me the truth.”

“Then why don’t you believe me?” Jinyoung asks, clearly frustrated. Jackson looks up to see his expression is less angry and more troubled. He’s got a little wrinkle between his eyebrows that Jackson wants to reach up and rub away with his thumb. But that’s probably a bad idea. “I tell you again and again that you’re handsome and smart and funny and in great shape but it never sticks. You say thanks and then a week later you’re complaining about one of your complexes again.”

“I’m sorry,” Jackson says. He didn’t know that Jinyoung was so annoyed by his complexes. It’s true, the warmth of Jinyoung’s compliments is great in the moment, but it’s not long before he’s doubting himself again, looking in the mirror and disliking what he finds, hearing his own voice grating at his ears. That’s when he looks for Jinyoung, who’s always willing to hug him and mumble encouraging words in that deep voice and bring him out of his rut. But apparently this system is not working out for the both of them. “I… I won’t bother you about it anymore.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Jinyoung sighs, rubbing a hand over his face. “I just don’t understand what it is that makes you doubt yourself so much whenever I’m around.”

“Well, you’re beautiful,” Jackson blurts out, regretting it the instant the words leave his mouth. Jinyoung turns to look at him, one thick-but-somehow-still-perfect eyebrow arched in confusion. “You’re handsome, I mean, and so talented. You’re Actor Park! You’re good at everything.”

“So... you’re saying _I’m_ the reason you feel insecure?” Jinyoung asks slowly, seeming incredulous.

“No!” Jackson says quickly, then pauses. He takes in the sight of Jinyoung: that gorgeous black hair and light skin, the dark, expressive eyes, the curvature of his jaw, the full lips that seem to be perpetually pouting. Jackson shrugs, ducking his head as his face heats in embarrassment. “Well, a little bit, yeah, I guess so.”

“I’m not any better than you are, Jackson,” Jinyoung says, his voice soft. He looks… pained, like Jackson has done something wrong, said something wrong, like he always does. Jackson holds his hands up in front of him, attempting to wave away this conversation.

“Look, just forget I said anything,” Jackson says, standing up from the couch. He’s just walking away from Jinyoung and this painfully awkward conversation when a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him back. Jinyoung looks up at him with a plaintive expression, before tugging him back down onto the couch. He doesn’t let Jackson sit, though, instead pushing him backward, until his back is flat on the cushions and Jinyoung is hovering over him, one hand on either side of Jackson’s head. “Uhh… what are you doing?”

“Proving a point,” Jinyoung says, that deep voice of his sending goosebumps prickling all over Jackson’s body. Jinyoung leans in and places a gentle kiss to Jackson’s forehead. “This mind is beautiful, for all the creative thoughts that come out of it.”

“You really don’t have to do this, Jinyoung-ah,” Jackson laughs nervously, not sure of where this is going and feeling deeply unsettled by it. Jinyoung ignores him and leans in close again, this time aiming his plush lips for Jackson’s eyes, which he closes in anticipation.

“These eyes--” Jinyoung kisses one lid, and then the other-- “are beautiful, for the good they see in everyone.” Jackson opens them, and sees Jinyoung’s face, soft and affectionate but also determined. He leans down by Jackson’s ear next, breath gusting over it in a way that makes Jackson shiver, and kisses just beside the lobe. “These ears, for all the times they listen to me.”

“That’s great, but--” Jackson says as Jinyoung moves to the other ear. Jinyoung shushes him, right into his ear, making Jackson shudder violently. It’s suddenly very hot in the room, or at least it feels that way. Jinyoung kisses that ear and pulls back again, looking at Jackson’s face searchingly, before ducking in again to kiss Jackson’s cheek.

“This face, for all its expressions,” Jinyoung says, planting soft, slow kisses all over Jackson’s cheeks and jawline, before nosing lower and caressing Jackson’s neck with his lips. “This throat, for the heavenly voice it makes.”

Jackson is having a very hard time, in more ways than one, as Jinyoung inhales deeply at the spot where Jackson’s neck meets his jaw. He swallows, not even embarrassed at the way his Adam’s apple bobs demonstratively. He’s got better things to be embarrassed about, like maybe how Jinyoung is on top of him, and can surely feel his arousal through his jeans. Jinyoung doesn’t seem all that bothered by it, though, choosing instead to pull back up and let his face hover mere centimeters above Jackson’s. His expression is loving, but intensely so.

“This mouth,” Jinyoung whispers, before he’s ducking in, and Jackson is closing his eyes, and they’re kissing, and _holy shit,_ Jinyoung’s lips are even softer than they look. Jinyoung pulls back. “For all the jokes--” another slow, lingering kiss-- “and all the encouraging words--” yet another, and Jackson is just starting to get into it, so Jinyoung should just stop talking already-- “and all the ways it says ‘I love you,’ even without words.”

“Stop talking,” Jackson finally gasps, putting his hands around Jinyoung’s neck to pull him down for another kiss, this time not so tender and teasing. Jinyoung is a fantastic kisser (Jackson should have known--of course he’s a fantastic kisser, he’s fantastic at everything he does), and it’s not long before they’re panting into each other’s mouths, totally, dizzyingly, achingly lost in the moment.

A sharp knock sounds at the door, startling them apart.

“Jinyoung-ah, you’re on with Bambam in five minutes,” one of the staff noonas calls through the door.

“Be right there!” Jinyoung calls back, not sounding flustered at all, damn him. He briefly looks back at Jackson, who probably looks just as kiss-wrecked as he feels, and stands up, running his hands through his mussed-up hair and tugging down his USA sweatshirt where Jackson had started to hike it up. He smirks in a way that makes Jackson want to tackle him to the floor and pick up where they left off. “Well, I hope I proved my point.”

“You can say that again!” Jackson gasps, not yet having caught his breath. Jinyoung just shrugs goofily, a knowing smirk still playing at his lips (which are slightly redder and puffier than usual, Jackson notices with gratification) and turns and walks out the door, leaving Jackson to flop back on the couch, groaning in frustration and cursing Park Jinyoung to hell and back.

Whatever magic Jinyoung worked with his tongue did the trick, though, because he doesn’t feel that bad about his complexes anymore. He thinks he might even know a way to banish them entirely, but he’ll need Jinyoung’s help for that, of course, and it involves Jinyoung’s single room and a lot more of whatever the hell just happened.

 _All in due time,_ Jackson thinks as he stands and attempts to make himself look a little less like he’d just been making out with his best friend. For once, he thinks he’s willing to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> THIS CAME OUT OF NOWHERE, JUST LIKE THAT VIDEO THAT SMACKED MY FEELINGS UPSIDE THE HEAD THIS MORNING. It is also 100% REAL CHEESE. God, I love Jinson so much.
> 
> Shoutout to Tess and Emma, who encouraged me to shirk my other responsibilities, explaining "ok shhh your conscience" and "THE WORLD NEEDS MORE JINSON," respectively. You guys da real MVP. (But not really, cuz I still have so much work to do wah)


End file.
